1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mirror defoggers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blower or blower and heater devices have previously been designed to reduce or decrease the amount of condensation on bathroom or other mirrors. Examples of prior art defogging devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,701 (Fennell) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,079 (Armbruster). These prior art defogging devices are designed in a manner which is not visually attractive, and which requires extensive and expensive work for installation in any retrofit application, such as new electrical wiring switches, installation of brackets or installation of the defogging unit in the wall of the bathroom. Original installations of these prior art devices include multipart expensive custom construction and installation. Each also requires a separate on-off switch and in the '079 device a dedicated wall electrical outlet socket and a pigtail plug extension.